


Watching

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin's voyeurism has unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relationship Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym/gifts).



Title: Watching  
Author: nicksmom3612  
Rating: Mature/Explicit  
Genre: Romance  
Authors note: Love this couple. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Soft silvery strands of moonlight filtered through the window and cast an almost ethereal glow to the bedroom where Belle slept. The fire in the hearth had died down to mere embers, but still gave off enough warmth to ward off the slight chill in the air this early spring night.

  
It was very late, or very early, depending on your point of view. Two am, and Belle was restless in her sleep, tossing and turning, with a soft moan escaping her full red lips occasionally. Each time it did Rumpelstiltskin nearly moaned himself as he stood hidden in the shadows next to Belle’s wardrobe, silently watching her.

  
It had all started so innocently, his voyeurism. One night, about a month ago, after Belle had retired for the evening, he had been at his spinning wheel as usual, endlessly spinning away the memories that haunted him, when he heard Belle scream. He was in her room in seconds ready to rip apart whoever, (or whatever), dared to touch her, only to find Belle writhing on the bed in the grip of a nightmare.

  
The bed clothes were in a knotted mass at the foot of the four poster bed where Belle had kicked them as she struggled with the foes in her dream. Rumpelstiltskin’s breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. She was breathing hard from her struggle, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and her night dress was up around her hips leaving her long legs exposed to his view. An unexpected surge of desire nearly brought him to his knees as he gazed upon so much creamy white skin on display, and watched her breast straining against the fabric of her night dress. He had had to turn away, turn away from that which he could never have, never have because no woman would ever welcome a monster like him in their bed. No woman could ever desire him, let alone love him.

  
After that night he had not been able to erase the image from his mind, and found himself thinking of her all the time. Being around her was torture, as she innocently enticed him with every smile, every touch and every sway of her hips.   
A week later was the first time that he had appeared in her bedroom next to the wardrobe in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. He told himself that he would only stay a few minutes and make sure that she wasn’t having a nightmare and then leave, but just watching her breath caused such a rush of desire in his loins that he couldn’t tear himself away. It was such sweet torture. The first night he watched her for over two hours, and then returned to his own chambers to relieve himself the only way he could. He would never force his unwanted attentions on her. Never.

  
It became a habit. He would appear in her chambers at two am and watch her until he could no longer stand it and then return to his own chambers.

  
So here he was watching her as she dreamed, her eyes moving rapidly under closed lids, her breath coming short, and every so often a soft moan of what sounded like pleasure passing her beautiful lips. He wondered what she dreamed of that seemed to bring her such pleasure. Was it her betrothed? The tall handsome oaf who was more muscle then brain. Or perhaps some handsome prince that she had met, and harbored dreams of marrying one day? The thought made him seethe with jealousy, and he started to vanish when he heard her mumble something.

  
He froze. She had never talked in her sleep before. What had she said? He became as still as a statue, straining every muscle as he listened intently for her to speak again. Just as he was about to give up she spoke, “yes…please..yes…Rumplestiltskin, yes” and her voice trailed off in a deep moan of pure pleasure.

  
His heart was racing, and he could hear the blood rushing through his arteries as his mind tried to comprehend the meaning of what he had just heard. She was dreaming about him! Him,.. not some prince charming or even her former betrothed, but him!

  
He stood there, breathing raggedly, not knowing what to do when he heard a surprised gasp come from the vicinity of the bed. Looking up his golden eyes locked with blue ones and he realized that he was caught.

  
“Rumplestiltskin!” Belle said breathlessly, clutching the bedclothes to her chest, “what are you doing in here?”  
He thought back to the first night that he had come to her bed chamber and quickly spoke “I heard you scream and came…you, you must have had a nightmare.” It wasn’t really a lie, he didn’t say that he heard her scream tonight.

  
“A nightmare?” she questioned, “I don’t remember a nightmare.” She looked down as she tried to remember, “what was I dreaming?” she said softly to herself, and he watched as a blush spread across her features. “No” she whispered “I wasn’t having a nightmare Rumpelstiltskin.” She looked up, her eyes locking with his, and he saw a resolve in them that almost frightened him.

  
She held out a hand, beckoning him to come to her. As her eyes held his he walked towards her as though in a trance. He could feel the passion building in him as his eyes raked over her. Her chestnut curls fell in tousled disarray over her shoulders, and her night dress gaped open in the front, giving him a tantalizing view of the swell of her full breasts. “Belle” he whispered as he held out a hand to take her still outstretched one, lacing their fingers together.

  
She could feel him trembling and gently tugged on his hand urging him closer. Her heart broke a little when she saw the hunted, disbelieving look on his face. “It’s alright Rumelstiltskin, please come to me” she whispered as she pulled him closer. It was like trying to coax a wild animal to her bed. A wild animal who had been so wounded that he no longer believed that anyone could want him, and worse yet he no longer believed that he deserved any kindness or love.

  
Belle raised herself up onto her knees still holding his hand. He was still trembling, his breathing ragged and fast, betraying his desire. She felt an answering desire gathering in her loins at his nearness, and realized that she had been wanting this for a long time. Gently she placed the hand not holding his around his waist, pulling him ever closer to her until her chest pressed to his, causing him to moan at the contact.

  
“Belle” he groaned, through tightly clenched teeth, sounding as though he were in pain, “stop… please.”  
“Why?” she pleaded holding fast to him to prevent him from bolting. His eyes closed as he spoke, each word an effort “you don’t want this.” She felt him halfheartedly try to pull away from her touch, try to do what he thought was best for her, but his body was screaming for him to do otherwise, and thus he was torn yet again between the two halves of himself.

  
Pulling her hand loose from his she cupped his face in it and spoke sternly “Please don’t tell me what I want Rumpelstiltskin.” She let her hand slip behind his neck, feeling the softness of his curly hair as she tugged him down while she rose up to gently kiss his lips, causing his breathing to quicken even more. When she pulled away he opened his eyes and she saw the naked astonishment in them. “No one decides my fate but me,.. remember?”

  
Something inside of him broke at the sight of her beautiful face looking at him as though he were the moon and stars, and with a growl his arms went around her crushing her body to his. His mouth found hers in a searing kiss born of desperate need and burning desire that threatened to consume him, and over the roaring in his ears he heard her moan of answering desire.

  
Belle clung to him as he poured every ounce of his longing into the kiss, delving deep, stroking her tongue with his and then teasing the roof of her mouth. She reveled in the sounds of pleasure that he made, and offered herself up to him without reservation.

  
She could feel every inch of his hard body pressed against her and the desire which had been simmering in her for so long now burst into a roaring fire of need and desire. She could not hold back her cries as his hands buried themselves in her hair and pulled her head back, breaking their kiss. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her throat while his hands clutched her hair holding her in place for him.

  
She felt his teeth as he suckled the soft flesh at the base of her throat and knew that he had marked her. “Oh gods, Rum” she pleaded her voice shaking “please,” she whimpered as he continued his assault on her throat, “I need you.. please.”  
“Yes love.. yes” he groaned, as he gripped the hem of her night dress and in one swift movement pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in naught but her bloomers. He pulled back, keeping his arms around her as she swayed unsteadily, and gazed upon her, eyes darkened with desire. “Beautiful” he murmured, causing Belle to blush as his eyes swept over her, lingering the longest on her full breasts, “so beautiful” he whispered as if to himself.

  
Belle tugged his shirt out of his breeches and ran her hands under it to caress the slightly rough skin of his back, pulling him towards her again. “You have too many clothes on” she murmured with a smile playing around her lips. She felt the whisper of magic as his shirt vanished before her eyes. “Better?” he whispered as she pulled him closer to her. “Much” she sighed running her hands over his chest, admiring his lean muscular build.

  
Acting on impulse she leaned forward and kissed his chest as her hands caressed him causing him to moan and tighten his grip on her. She drew a gasp from him when she gently bit his hardened nipple, quickly soothing it with a slow lick of her tongue, smiling as he groaned, and then pulled her roughly against him, his mouth crashing down on hers.   
Not breaking the kiss Rumpelstiltskin forced her onto her back, his body coming down on top, pressing her into the soft mattress.

  
They kissed with wild abandon, hands clutching, caressing, and pulling at one another in their desire, their cries and moans filling the room. Belle had never known physical pleasure like this and she was lost to it,.. to him. Every touch of his hands, his mouth, his body pressed to hers was so wonderful, she nearly cried with the intensity of it.

  
Belle trembled when she felt his hard cock press against her thigh. She had never known a man before and her knowledge was limited to what some of her married friends had told her when she had been betrothed to Gaston, and to what little she had read, (books on the subject were not plentiful.) She knew enough to feel frightened as she felt his cock pressing into her thigh. It felt so huge, and she knew that the first time for a woman was always painful.

  
Sensing her fear, Rumpelstiltskin raised himself up, his whole body shaking with need, until he was looking into her wide blue eyes. “Are you alright, love?” He asked, sounding so uncertain and fearful that Belle immediately pushed aside her own fears lest she cause him to bolt on her. Reaching up to caress his face in reassurance, she pushed back some of his curly hair and whispered “I’m fine Rumpelstiltskin… it’s just… new.” She saw the look of understanding in his eyes, and lifted herself to kiss him “I want you Rumpelstiltskin”, another kiss, “more then anything I’ve ever wanted… please.”

  
With a groan he claimed her mouth again, kissing her so tenderly and with such love that her fears were put to rest. Her breath quickened when she felt his magic sweep over them and suddenly they were skin to skin, totally bare. It was such a wonderful feeling!

  
He was so warm and she ran her hands over him caressing wherever she could reach. His kisses trailed down her throat, licking, sucking and biting randomly. Belle felt the heat of desire between her thighs, growing ever desperate for his touch, and when he drew the flat of his tongue across her right nipple for the first time she arched her back, crying out as a jolt of pleasure shot straight to her core.

  
Rumpelstiltskin was barely holding onto his sanity as Belle moaned and writhed beneath him. His whole body shook with the need to be inside of her. “Belle” he groaned as his hand slipped between her thighs and gently stroked her, causing more cries to escape her lips. “Oh gods Rum” she pleaded “please” spreading her legs wider to give him room, and urge him to her.

  
As he settled between her thighs he gently pushed two fingers inside of her, so wet, and began to thrust slowly, causing her to gasp and moan with pleasure “yes Rum.. oh please.” His mouth claimed hers again in a deep intense kiss while at the same time he withdrew his fingers and guided his throbbing cock to her, gently entering her.

  
They moaned together as he pushed himself deeper. Pulling his mouth away from hers and kissing down her throat frenziedly, he struggled for control, his body screaming for him to just take her hard and fast. Belle clung to him, breathing raggedly as her body accepted him inside of her. “Oh Rum” she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. And then he stopped. “Belle” he said, his voice strained and breathing heavily, “I want you to relax for me, ok?” Meeting his eyes she saw such tenderness and love in them that she knew he would be as gentle as he could with her. She nodded her head “I’ll try” she said, and concentrated on relaxing her body. He was trembling above her, waiting for her to give him the ok to continue. She loved him for it.

  
As her body grew accustomed to having him inside of her and began to relax she slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue invading his mouth this time. He moaned in approval and then, placing his hand over her pelvis she felt a warmth radiating through her. She groaned into his mouth as he pushed in all the way, but felt only mild discomfort. 

  
“There love”, he soothed, holding her pressed against him as she clung to him, a few tears escaping her tightly closed lids. “It’s all over now, … all over”, he whispered as he softly kissed and stroked her hair. Belle began to relax again as the discomfort receded.

  
Belle had never felt so loved and cherished as she did in Rumpelstiltskin’s arms. She wanted,… no, she needed to show him how she felt, and so burying her hands in his soft curly locks she pulled him to her for a kiss, deep, sweet and filled with the tenderness that she felt for him. She could not say herself yet if what she felt was love, but she new for a certainty that she needed him, cared for him, and would be lost without him.

  
As they kissed he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, gratified when she began to moan with obvious pleasure. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and he had never considered himself very talented as a lover, but with Belle it just felt natural. He seemed to know what would bring her the greatest pleasure, how hard to thrust, how fast and when to stop and listen to her beg for him to continue. He really liked that part.

  
Belle felt the pleasure increase with each deep thrust inside of her. She had not known such pleasure was even possible and felt cheated that no one had ever told her, or perhaps not everyone experienced the heights of all consuming pleasure that Rumpelstiltskin was now pushing her towards. As it built her mind went blank except for the desperate urge to reach the climax she knew was coming. Without thought she moaned his name, clutched at him with her hands, running down his back, tugging at his hair and grasping his shoulders, digging her nails in when the white hot surge of her climax hit her, causing her to buck her hips up and tearing a scream from her throat.

  
Rumpelstiltskin continued to thrust into her as she writhed in the grip of her orgasm, seeking to bring her all the pleasure possible, and as she began to return from that unbelievable height he allowed himself to let go. His thrusting became erratic and his cock impossibly hard as he neared his own release, and then with a strangled cry he buried his face in her hair, as his seed burst from him and his whole body convulsed with the force of it.

  
Belle wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he trembled, waiting for him to recover. When he finally did come back to himself, he raised up enough to give her a weak kiss before relieving her of his weight, and then pulling her in tight against him.  
There were no words to speak right now, just clinging to each other was enough. Words would come tomorrow.

  
  
  



	2. Watching chapter 2 Relationship Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to tie this to "Watching" instead of making it a sequel.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin felt rather foolish as he peeked around the doorframe into his kitchen trying to see if Belle were there, and more importantly trying to ascertain what kind of mood she was in. She had been behaving very un Belle like for the last couple of weeks, and he had been walking on eggshells around her in abject fear of his life.

Her normally placid demeanor had been replaced by either a raging shrew or a tender emotional lover. His problem being that he never knew which Belle was going to greet him.

He had first noticed the change in her when he had, in the heat of the moment, commented on how beautifully plump she was in all the right places. He had meant it as a most sincere compliment, but she had frozen and looking him in the eyes, her own blazing with fury demanded to know who he thought he was, calling her fat.

He had protested vigorously that he most certainly did not think that she was fat, but that she had what he considered to be a beautiful, full, womanly figure. Well he might as well have thrown a bucket of ice water on her, as that would have had the same effect. It was the first night that he had slept alone in his own bed in six months, and he was determined not to make the same mistake twice. The main problem being that he never knew what would set her off.

Standing at the door of the kitchen, he heard her humming what sounded like a happy tune, and determining that that was a good sign sauntered into the room with a smile on his face, and a cheery greeting on his lips, only to have it die in his throat when he saw that Belle was weeping as she hummed.

She looked around when she heard his footsteps, her blue eyes swimming with tears, and sobbing she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and weeping as though the world was coming to an end.

Confusion setting in yet again, Rumpelstiltskin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her making soothing sounds, and gently rubbing her back. “Belle” he whispered “what on earth is wrong love?”  
She tried to control her sobbing, and looking up at him, between hiccups, said brokenly “I… I.. love you so much… so much” and then her sobbing overtook her again, her body shaking in his embrace.

He stood holding her having no idea what to do, and so he went with what he thought was the safest choice, at least in his mind, and said “I love you too sweetheart… please don’t cry.”

His confusion only mounted when Belle suddenly tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him into a very passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth as she bit his lower lip, moaning with pleasure. ‘Ah, emotional lover, Belle had shown up today‘, he thought as he pulled her against him and joined in enthusiastically. He certainly didn’t pretend to understand her wildly erratic mood swings, but he wasn’t going to argue with an obviously highly aroused woman. After all he was no fool, and with all rational thought fleeing his mind he proceeded to give her what she wanted.

She attacked him, (for really, that was the only word that accurately described her behavior), two more times that day, once in the library, and then again when he was at his spinning wheel. Both times he was more then obliging in seeing to her desires, leaving them both thoroughly sated. (His beloved spinning wheel had nearly met it’s demise as a result of Belle’s adventuress nature, and he had told her in no uncertain terms, that the wheel was off limits from now on, although he did admire her creativity).

Upon retiring that evening he was almost expecting to be pounced upon once again, but instead Belle simply curled up beside him, gave him a languid goodnight kiss, and drifted off to sleep. He was actually quite relieved, he was exhausted.

 


End file.
